


Damages

by knockoutmouse



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Light restraint, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, misogynist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S3E1, "The Kiss of Freedom," immediately following the scene where Ricky interferes with Cory and Trevor selling ice cream for Julian.</p><p>Sequel to "Practicing," but basically C/T PWP. Also Trevor fantasizes about stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damages

Cory and Trevor huddled together against the trailer they’d dodged behind, hiding from Ricky and trying to catch their breath.

“Cory,” said Trevor, near hysterical, “Why is Ricky shooting at us? Did we fuck up again?”

“Nah, dude, no way. I think it’s just because he’s mad at Julian.”

“Why is he mad at Julian?”

“Dude, I dunno, I think it’s cause they, like, got money now.”

Trevor considered. Cory was right, probably. At any rate, he didn’t seem to be very bothered about it. That made Trevor feel calmer. “I hope we never act like that once we have money.”

“No way,” said Cory. They high-fived.

“You sure Ricky’s not mad at us?” Trevor persisted. 

“Course not,” said Cory, but he didn’t sound certain.

“You wanna go back?” asked Trevor.

Cory paused. Trevor watched his face, could see him weighing the likelihood of Ricky and Julian’s fight spilling over to inflict further damages on the two of them.

“Maybe not just yet,” he conceded. “Dude, c’mon, fuck this, let’s go home.”

“What are we gonna do at home?” Trevor asked, trailing behind him, and cringed inwardly as he heard the petulant whine in his own voice. Even so, it wasn’t like he wanted to spend all day hiding inside, bored out of his mind with nothing to keep him occupied.

Cory shrugged. “I dunno, smoke some dope, watch TV, whatever.” Then, after a pause, in a tone that didn’t ring true, “We could go into town and try to get with some ladies?” 

“Huh-uh,” said Trevor, shaking his head. “No way. I am so not going anywhere with Ricky and Julian running around acting like crazy dickheads with guns.”

“Aw, dude, no, it’s not like that,” began Cory, halfheartedly trying to defend their idol. “I mean, okay, it is kinda like that, but still, dude. He doesn’t really mean it.”

“I know,” said Trevor. And he did know, really. Ricky wouldn’t shoot actually at _them_. Well, unless they deserved it. But deep down, Trevor knew that Ricky was just trying to get to Julian. 

“I’m still not gonna risk it,” said Trevor.

“Yeah, I get you.” Cory paused again, and, walking next to him, watching, Trevor could see a half-formed idea taking definite shape in his head, although Trevor didn’t know what it was. That was a bad sign, because Cory was really, really good at convincing him to go along with spectacularly bad ideas. The problem was that he made them sound like great, totally reasonable ideas that made so much sense that why _wouldn’t_ anyone go along with it—until someone else like Julian came along and asked questions and their logic crumbled to bits. 

“So, what _I’m_ saying,” said Cory, slowly and deliberately, “is that we should try and get some ladies, which, like, you would also otherwise be totally into, right?”

“Right,” agreed Trevor, tentatively.

“And what _you’re_ saying is, we _can’t_ , cause if we don’t stay inside,” he waved ahead of them as he opened the door of their trailer, “then we’re gonna get our asses shot, right?”

“Definitely.”

“So, like, what you’re saying is that we both totally want to get with some ladies but owing to, like, circumstances and shit, we totally _can’t_ , right?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” said Trevor, finally catching on. “You mean you wanna—uh, I mean, this situation, like, leaves _other options_ open for us, is what you’re saying?” He reached up and slid the deadbolt on the front door. 

“You got it,” said Cory. They high-fived again. “Besides, dude, you totally still owe me from last time.”

“Uh-huh,” said Trevor, raising his eyebrows. “I think you kinda owe me something too.”

“Huh?”

Trevor began to undo his belt, looked at Cory, and nodded down toward the floor in front of him. 

“Oh. Dude. Yeah, all right,” Cory agreed with a shrug. He strode over to Trevor, yanked down his jeans without preamble, and dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Trevor was totally shocked at his nonchalance. He was almost equally shocked a second later when Cory took his dick into his mouth without hesitation. 

“Oh my _God_.” Trevor had to reach backward to brace himself against the wall with one hand. Cory seemed to know what he was doing. Or, Trevor reassured himself, maybe it was just because it had been a while since he’d gotten a blowjob from anyone. Yeah. That idea was more comfortable, so he decided to go along with it. 

His legs felt weak. The sofa was right behind him, he could sit down, he knew, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to. Standing up over someone while his cock was getting sucked made him feel powerful, in control. 

He rested his free hand at the back of Cory’s head, pulling him in just a _little_ closer, and resisting with everything he had the urge to grab him by the pigtails. 

Cory slapped his hand away. “Dude, c’mon, none of that shit.” Unspoken but understood between them followed the admonition: _I’m the one in charge here_.

“Don’t stop, please, I’m sorry, I won’t—just please—” 

Cory pushed him down onto the sofa and resumed. As much as Trevor tried to keep his hands off, a moment later he caught himself reaching out toward Cory again as he backed off from Trevor’s attempt to thrust deeper into his mouth. Trevor arrested the movement, but too late. Cory had seen him and now caught him by the wrist.

“Dude, I fuckin’ _told_ you—” He grabbed both of Trevor’s wrists and pinned them to the sofa cushions.

Trevor drew in his breath sharply. “Oh, yeah, man, that’s good, come on.”

Cory gave Trevor a warning glance, but took his cock back into his mouth. 

Trevor closed his eyes. His mind began to wander. He’d been having a lot of confusing thoughts lately, ever since he and Cory had fooled around a bit before. Thoughts about having sex with men, about being dominated. 

The past weekend, Trevor had been in town and had seen some biker types passing through who’d been hanging around at a couple of the dive bars. Watching them had made him start to have funny feelings that he didn’t understand, like wanting to get really close to a couple of the younger, more muscular ones even though they scared him a little. He thought it maybe had to do with the way they walked around like they owned the place, commanding respect, and possibly also because of their very tight leather pants. 

He’d had this fantasy that kept coming back to him at night when he jerked off lying in bed, and it began to replay in his head now. 

_He was alone, leaving the bar after dark, going out the back door into the alley. Being grabbed by a couple of the bikers, shoved back against the rough brick wall as they groped at him, one roughly cupping and fondling his immediately hard cock through his pants._

_The man laughed crudely. “He’s hard for us already,” he snorted, the derision evident in his voice. The others, shadowy in the dark alley, laughed, voiced unintelligible encouragement. Two more came forward, held him while the others stripped his clothes from him._

_“No, don’t,” Trevor pleaded, but as he heard his own voice, the words were without conviction. “Don’t, quit it, I’m straight, I don’t like that.”_

_“We’ll see about that,” said the first man, and knelt down. Roughly and with no further warning, he began to suck Trevor’s dick. Trevor cried out, tried to struggle away, but there were too many men holding him down, roughly grasping and pinching at his naked body, and to his embarrassment he began to feel his release approaching already. “No, no, please, don’t make me do this.”_

_Abruptly, the man stopped, but not in answer to his pleas. A couple of the bikers dragged him away from the wall, forced him to lean forward over the cold metal of a trash can. One of them held his wrists behind his back. Right away he felt a stinging pressure against his asshole that didn’t let up until finally one of the men had forced himself into him. His thrusts were hard and frenzied. Trevor screamed, and the man clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries._

_“I got a better idea,” said one of the others, and came forward, freeing his erect cock from his pants. Trevor shook his head no, but the man grabbed hold of him, forced him to take it into his mouth, and began to thrust._

_“You better make it good for me, bitch.”_

_The man who was fucking him in the ass finished quickly. As soon as he’d moved away, a second one took his place behind Trevor and entered him. This one was slower, more deliberate, thrusting against his prostate, making him cry out with an involuntary moan every time that was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Some of the men watching began to laugh. A few took out their dicks and began stroking, waiting their turn. He wasn’t sure if he could come just from being fucked, but he felt himself getting close._

_Then, suddenly, the man fucking his mouth finished, making him choke. Laughter again. The man pulled away from him, reached out to wipe Trevor’s mouth, and smeared his semen over Trevor’s face, wiping his own hand clean. This was followed by more laughter, and another man coming to put his cock in Trevor’s mouth. The third man to fuck his ass was quick, but smaller, hitting his prostate over and over. He even jerked his cock a few times, but stopped every time Trevor’s muscles began to tense on the verge of orgasm. Then he, too, was done. The next man fucked him slowly._

_“Do you want to come yet? Do you want me to make you come while I fuck you? Or haven’t you had enough of sucking cock yet?”_

_Trevor tried to scream out assent around the cock in his mouth, any trace of pride gone. He cried out desperately, thrusting back against the man behind him. The men watching laughed and jeered, calling him words like_ bitch _and_ slut. __

_The man fucking him reached around and took hold of Trevor’s cock and began to stroke. It wasn’t going to take much, he was about to come—_

 

Trevor opened his eyes. Cory had stopped.

Trevor tried to catch his breath. “Oh my God, don’t stop now, please, I was almost there.” 

“Yeah, but dude, that’s not how this was supposed to go down, remember?”

“I know, I know, shit, man, I’m sorry. I just—I just started thinking.”

“Oh yeah? What about?”

Trevor felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. “I—um—do you ever, like, think about stuff that’s kinda sexy but only if it’s only pretend, like not if it really happened?”

“Like, a fantasy? Sure, dude, all the time.”

Trevor felt a little less self-conscious, and decided to proceed. “Do you ever think about getting held down and banged by a bunch of other dudes?”

Cory stared at him. “…no? What—? Like, no.” He shook his head. 

“Oh.”

“I mean,” Cory went on, in what Trevor thought he meant to be a reassuring tone, “like, that’s cool, whatever, I’m not judging, right?”

“I mean,” Trevor stumbled onward, “like, I would, um…I would like—I liked what we did last time. I would,” he took a deep breath to force the words out. “I would like for you to do that again.”

“Dude,” protested Cory, “you were supposed to do it to me. I thought we went over that.”

“I know, I swear, I’ll do it tomorrow, I’ll do it whenever you want, only right now, please, please fuck me, please Cory, you’re really good at it,” Trevor pleaded. He was pretty sure that flattery and desperate begging would do the trick. 

Cory pretended to consider. At least Trevor hoped he was only pretending. 

“I dunno, dude, I don’t know if I believe you really want it that bad.”

Trevor suppressed a sigh of relief. He’d been right—Cory liked Trevor talking dirty to him. Time to go all out, put it in the crudest terms he could think of. “No, please, really, can’t you see how hard I am for you? I want you to fuck me, I want your cock. I want you to put your cock inside me and keep fucking my asshole until I come.”

Now Cory looked completely shocked. 

“Dude,” he said, seemingly at a loss for words, but recovered quickly. “I mean, yeah, all right, cool, sure, if that’s what you want.”

Trevor nodded. 

“Okay. But don’t think you’re gonna have it that easy, just like that,” Cory warned him. “Turn over.”

Trevor complied, but he was puzzled. In this position, what could Cory possibly do to him if he wasn’t planning on fucking him right away? He felt Cory’s hands parting his ass cheeks, fingers tracing over his entrance—and then Trevor yelped in shock at the feeling of his tongue there. 

“What’s the matter? You want me to stop?”

“N—no,” said Trevor, slowly, blushing. “I just—I’ve never, um, never done that—had that done to me before.”

“You like it?” 

“I, um, I’m not sure. Maybe you should, like, try it some more,” Trevor suggested. He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he _had_ sort of liked it. 

Cory traced his tongue over Trevor’s asshole, circling, slowly, waiting for a reaction. Trevor gasped. He did like it, there was no question of that. But somehow he felt like he shouldn’t. He tried to drown out the thought, pressed his forehead down against the sofa cushion. God, this just made him want to be fucked even more. He bit down on his wrist, stifling his moans—he already felt undignified enough in this position, he didn’t need to go and relinquish control totally until he sounded like a mindless animal. At least not just yet, anyway. 

Trevor didn’t think he could actually come this way, either, but he felt close, like he just barely needed any sensation against his cock. 

“Well?” asked Cory, and for a moment, Trevor didn’t register any coherent thoughts except that he’d stopped again.

“Huh?”

“You like it?”

“Yeah,” Trevor admitted quietly.

“What’s that?”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“I—I want you to fuck me.”

“Not yet.”

“Come on,” protested Trevor, even though he heard the whine creeping back into his voice again. “Just give it to me already, please.”

“Oh yeah, dude? I dunno. Maybe I won’t fuck you at all. How about if I just leave you like this, don’t let you get off until you’re ready to fuck me like you promised?”

Trevor stared at him. He wouldn’t. No. Not really. _Although_ , a little voice in the back of his mind added, unexpectedly, _that could be fun too_. 

“Please?” asked Trevor hopefully. “Please do something, anything, you can do anything you want to me but I want you to make me come _please_.”

Cory regarded him for a moment, apparently considering, then pushed Trevor back down onto the sofa, grabbed him hard by the hips, and went back to rimming him. This time the pressure was harder, more insistent, moving right over his hole, over and over again until Trevor was crying out shamelessly, spreading his legs in an invitation to move in deeper, to be used in whatever way Cory saw fit. 

Trevor thrust his hips back in a desperate bid for more contact. “Oh my God, please, please, touch my cock, fuck me, anything, I can’t take it anymore.”

Cory reached around to take hold of Trevor’s cock, gave a few slow strokes, slowed down so much that Trevor began to move, a frenzied thrusting into Cory’s hand as he moaned incoherent pleas. Cory kept his palm curled around the underside of Trevor’s cock just enough for him to feel it but not enough—not enough—maybe just barely enough if he kept his hand just _there_ as Trevor thrust his hips faster, as he felt his balls drawing up and his asshole clenching and then Cory took his hand away _again_.

For a second, Trevor thought he was going to come anyway, but he didn’t.

“Fuck!” he screamed in frustration. “Goddammit, Cory, why do you keep doing this to me?”

“What’s that? You’re still not ready to come yet?” Cory asked in maddening mock innocence. “You mean you want me to keep going?”

Trevor turned around to snarl a vague threat, but stopped and stared wordlessly as he caught sight of Cory’s erection straining against his pants.

Trevor reached out and grabbed hold of it, roughly massaging his cock through his clothes.

Cory gasped. “Whoa, hey—oh, fuck, dude.”

Trevor undid his fly and stripped off his pants and boxers, the front damp with pre-come. Well. Trevor felt a little bit smug at the realization that Cory got off on the domination thing too. That was useful knowledge to be filed away. That made Trevor want even more to take charge, take down his arrogance, make him plead—next time. 

“This is what I want,” said Trevor. “ _Right now_.” He took Cory into his mouth as deep as he could, without warning, so that Cory had to grab Trevor’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Whoa, okay, hang on—oh, _fuck_ , yeah, yeah, that’s—mmm, yeah, take it—no, stop, hang on, gimme a second.” Cory pulled away from him, disappeared for a moment into the bathroom, and returned with a jar of Vaseline. 

“Should’ve thought of this last time,” he said, slightly apologetic.

“Hang on,” said Trevor, desperate for any thought to latch onto that would distract him from his unbearably hard cock, from the ache of wanting to be filled, “what do you have Vaseline for?”

“What? Don’t give me that look, dude, I get dry skin sometimes, I swear.” Cory opened the jar and smeared Vaseline on his cock, coating his fingers with the excess. “Turn around.”

Trevor complied automatically. A moment later, he felt Cory’s fingers slip inside him, more easily than last time. Oh. That was nice, Trevor realized. Definitely something to be said for using proper lube. 

“Hey, come on,” he complained. “I want your dick.”

“Calm down, dude, in a minute.”

“I’m ready, I swear. Fuck me already, c’mon, let’s go.” 

And then Trevor had an idea, the kind of snap decision that he only had a second to make up his mind on. He went with it. The instant Cory moved his hand away, Trevor spun around to face him, caught him around the waist, and dragged him down to the floor with him. Trevor was pretty sure this succeeded by surprise alone. 

“Whoa, dude, what are you—oh— _ohh_.”

Trevor pushed Cory onto his back on the floor and straddled his hips, taking hold of his hard cock and quickly moving down onto it. It did hurt, a little, but more importantly Cory was inside him _finally_ and, even better, had thrown his head back with a barely suppressed cry once Trevor started to move on top of him. 

Cory was breathing hard now, tried to sit up. Trevor pushed him back down, rested his weight on his chest to keep him down. The angle wasn’t doing as much for him as it could’ve been, but Trevor figured it compensated enough to elicit this kind of reaction.

“Ohh—dude, yeah, yeah, c’mon Trev, ride my cock, keep going. Oh my God, you’re gonna make me come right now if you keep going like that.”

Trevor slowed down, almost to a stop. Cory panted half-coherent obscenities under him.

He had felt close before, but now even more so, how turned on he was watching Cory completely lose his façade of indifference like that. Cory tried to thrust into him, but Trevor pinned his hips to the floor. 

“No. Stay still. You don’t get off until I get off. And I’ve been waiting a real long time,” he added, moving just enough to make Cory cry out involuntarily beneath him. “Now touch my cock,” he ordered. “You do a good job, and maybe I’ll let you come. You like that idea?”

Cory nodded, eyes wide. 

“Or,” Trevor went on, “maybe if you ask me really, really nice. Cause I’m not sure if you want it. Seems like you just wanna tease me instead of either of us actually getting off, huh? That right?”

“N—no. I—I wanna—oh _fuck_ ,” he interrupted himself as Trevor rolled his hips slowly, searching now for the right spot, “Mmm, yeah, do—do that again—no, I do wanna get off, swear, dude, please.”

“Touch me,” Trevor ordered. He reached down and took hold of Cory’s dick at the base and moved it inside him as he shifted on top of him, trying to find the spot he was looking for.

“Ohh—dude, you gotta let me—oh _fuck_ —”

“I _said_ , touch me,” Trevor demanded again. “And don’t you dare move.”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, totally.” Cory began to stroke Trevor’s cock. 

Trevor was moaning without restraint now and didn’t care, moving on top of Cory to make him keep hitting the same spot over and over, and it was all Trevor could do to keep moving and keep his balance as he felt his orgasm approaching and then Cory stopped _again_. 

Trevor cried out, grinding hard against him but still without release. Panting, he tried to collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence. “What—what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Cory stared up at him, completely in earnest. “Dude, you don’t even know—how hot it is watching you—like, watching you totally getting off like that, and, like, using my cock like it’s just your—your _toy_ and I’m not even here, oh my God, dude, just your face when you’re so close like that—and when you, like, tell me to do shit—I mean, I don’t mean that to sound gay or anything,” he added conscientiously.

Trevor leaned down over him as menacingly as he was able. “Stop. Talking,” he ordered. “Just touch me. Now.”

Cory nodded, and took hold of Trevor’s cock again, stroking slower this time as Trevor rode him. 

“Mmm—yeah, c’mon, faster, please,” breathed Cory, squirming underneath him. “Let me move, let me fuck you, please Trev, c’mon, please.”

Trevor managed a sound that he hoped was recognizable as assent as he lifted himself up enough to give Cory more space to move, and came even as Cory just barely began to thrust into him. Trevor cried out and grabbed hard at Cory as he shuddered with the most intense orgasm he thought he’d ever had. It took Cory a little while longer, but not much, with Trevor screaming and writhing on top of him as Cory fucked him, hard, pulling Trevor down closer—which they both totally knew was only for the sake of holding onto something, of course, cause sometimes you had to have something to hold onto when you were fucking someone and it was really good. Everyone knew that. 

And if it took Trevor just a moment longer than necessary to roll over off Cory and get up afterwards, it was totally only because he was super tired from all the banging and needed a second to catch his breath. That was all. 

“You so owe me,” said Cory. 

“I know,” said Trevor. “Next time. I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”


End file.
